heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 4
* De Graf * Sihn's unnamed daughter * Several guards Other Characters: * An unnamed mayor and his son Locations: * Mount Doom Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Red Torpedo Supporting Characters: * Peggy Norris, spelled "Peggy Norse" in this episode Adversaries: * Baron Krieg * Captain Todt Other Characters: * Locations: * New York Items: * Vehicles: * Red Torpedo (a one-man sub) * U-Boat (U-17) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Alias, the Spider Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Marlin Other Characters: * Benson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Madam Fatal Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Boss * Murat * Slug * Mike * Krantz Other Characters: * Jack Norman * Ruth Joyce * Bill Locations: * Washington, D.C. Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The Clock Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Adversaries: * The Asp Other Characters: * Captain Kane * Officer Casey * Peter Payne Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Alias, the Spider punches the villain down a mine shaft, killing him. * The Asp is shot by the Clock. Using a delayed-action poison and pre-announcing the murders of his wealthy victims, The Asp was pretty exactly replicating the strategy that The Joker used during his first appearance (Batman #1 Spring 1940) right down to the detail of leaving an actual calling card at the scenes of his crimes. * The Black Condor's opponent Sihn Fang is short and dumpy and very Asian; his "daughter" is tall and thin and red-haired. * The locale of this Black Condor story is not indicated in any dialogue or caption in the story. People in the beleagured village at the foot of Mount Doom all look like white Europeans, and so does Sihn Fang's red-haired "daughter." A gunman that tries to whack the Condor, on page 4, is dressed like either a vaquero or a mariachi singer. So this story may or may not take place in "the far east." * Wherever he goes, the Black Condor seems to be fluent in the local language. * The Red Torpedo's two-man submarine has now survived direct contact with an exploding naval mine, and has earlier punched into, and through, the hull of an armored battleship. It must be built from some unusually durable metals. * Also appearing in this issue were: **Ned Brant: (No Title), by Bob Zuppke & R.W. DePew **Rokk Bradden of the Space Legion: (The Attack of Vrak), by Vernon Henkel **Lee Preston of the Red Cross: (Incident on the Orient Queen), by Bob Powell | Writer5_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler5_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Inker5_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle5 = Wizard Wells: "The Case of the Fainting Fighters" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Wizard Wells, the Miracle Man of Science Supporting Characters: * Tug Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #4 entire issue * Crack Comics #4 index entry }}